Brave Frontier Wiki:Chat/Logs/24 May 2016
11:31 Fiend Jewel 11:34 o.o 11:36 Elgif Dungeon LV. 10 11:45 so, what do you guys think about the upcoming batch in JP? 11:46 I don't know what the batch is. 11:47 new batch? 11:49 the upcoming batch comes in 25th this month, but this is interesting because there's only 3 omni evo units & no other units (literally) in this batch 11:49 Krantz, Avant and someone else? or are they already out? 11:49 the dark unit seems like a ninja girl, the light one is a samurai girl & the fire one looks a bit like Jiraiya because of the face 11:50 hmmm, well I can't wait I guess 11:51 I hate this boss.. x.x 11:52 Beat him twice and now, with the same team I beat him with the first time, he's giving me issues. 11:53 FH struggles? 11:57 20% to all parama and reduced bb required on vern or the self spark boost? already have bb/sbb/ubb spark damage boost sp. 11:57 I have no clue honestly 11:58 hard decision. cause the bonus 20% stat and the possible bb spam. 11:58 sbb spam that is* 11:59 Does anyone know how to acquire Avants DE Sphere? 12:02 It's a GQ struggle for me 12:02 Ragruvord from The Complete Path 12:02 It doesn't help the dang thing is RNG happy 12:02 You get Avant's DE sphere from clearing his GGC 12:02 yeah, i'm about to decide that after i finish deciding the last 2 sp skills for vern. 12:04 I have all the SP skills for vern.. and i'm working to 100% this GQ for her sphere.. 12:05 Meirith Pearl 12:05 I just need to kill Ragruvord and Melord 12:06 Interesting. 12:06 I never knew Avant even had a GGC. 12:06 ._. 12:07 yeah, i have all hers too. just the matter of the last 2 too activate. lol. 100% spark damage or 20% all stats and 25% reduced bb required. 12:08 Is his sphere a must? Or could I replace it with Sky hamburger with out any significant damage/stat reductions? 12:08 welp my laptop will probably crash soon so I'm out, see y'all 12:08 hes getting an omni soon 12:08 so id get his sphere imo 12:09 I'm playing JP currently and just maxed him out I just need to work out his spheres. 12:09 And I'm not sure on how difficult the GGC is xD 12:10 which one? 12:10 Avant GGC. 12:11 what your box 12:11 it was pretty easy for me 12:11 What do you mean by box? :0 Team? 12:12 yaaaaaaaaaas 12:13 I don't have one currently :v 12:14 pretty easy 12:14 just need to becareful when he almost dead 12:17 Alright, I think I'm going to finish maxing out my Krantz' SP though 12:18 what build you using? 12:18 Oh. He needs a sphere also >:I 12:18 Chew.. I have 20% boost on her 12:18 spark damage, 12:19 BC boost to BB/SBB 12:19 and.. um.. trying to remember the 4th 12:19 Oh 12:19 BB gauge reduction 12:19 Once she has the pearl she won't need much to get her SBB out 12:27 what unit? 12:32 Vern 12:38 OJ 12:38 My squad is going to be.. Verne (Lead) Reud, Cyrus, Avant, Krants, and Ark Friend 12:38 :0 12:41 avant isnt good as a sub 12:41 hmm 12:42 Switch Avant and Verne then? 12:42 dont think you can burst em 12:42 verne is the bettter lead 12:43 When it says "1% boost per 1% HP remaining", does that mean with Max HP or Low HP 12:44 max 12:44 So full hp = best damage. low damage = worst damage. 12:44 er, low hp* 12:46 OH 12:46 LIGHT 12:47 NOT LIGHT WTF 12:47 ANIME LEL 12:48 ITS BEEN AWHILE 12:49 Great now my phone isn't turning on 12:49 fmk 12:49 *fml 12:51 ? 12:51 there finally 12:51 it was acting retarded 12:55 Day 3, Attempt #8 12:55 Still No Mirfah 12:55 But yet, I shall continue my struggle 12:56 But on a brighter note! 12:56 I MAXED MY VARGAS 12:59 Wew 12:59 1 more day and FH ends 12:59 yay? 12:59 I'm on mobile and I wanna kms rn 01:00 I hate mobile chat 01:00 Anime come back pls 01:01 GDI 01:04 Oh hey Osha. Indeed it's been quite a long time. 01:13 ... 01:13 :v 01:18 Can anyone tell me how to favorite spheres i still haven't figured it out yet 01:20 There's an option to favorite the sphere on the top right corner when you view a sphere with it's lore and stuff 01:20 is anyone awake? 01:20 okay i will look then 01:21 son of a sea biscuit 01:21 thank you 2016 05 24